1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new coin holding device for holding and displaying United Stated quarters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coin holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,366 describes a map of the United States having openings positioned in each of the states for holding a coin which is presumably a United States quarter. Another type of coin holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,627 again showing a map of the United States having positions therein for holding quarters. U.S. Design Pat. No. 450,908 shows a United States flag having a plurality of flaps or pockets positioned on the stars for holding and displaying quarters. U.S. Design Pat. No. 441,397 shows an album adapted for holding commemorative quarters.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which is readily adapted for holding quarters in an attractive format. The device should be adapted for allowing easy filling or removal of the quarters when desired, but should also ensure that the quarters are secure enough in their saddles that the device may be mounted without fear of losing quarters.